Secret's Safe On The Phone
by KateMB
Summary: A continuation of 5x03, "Secret's Safe With Me". As I watched the 1st time, I could imagine Castle getting a text from Beckett while sitting on that step, so I kinda made that happen. Castle and Beckett get naughty on the phone - that's what happens here.


**Secret's Safe On The Phone**

Rick stands and heads up the steps to his daughter's room. He lingers in the doorway, remembering the times they've spent together here. The room isn't completely empty, but it might as well be. She's at college now – there in her dorm instead of here with him.

He knows they'll both get through this and that this transition is a part of life. He knew when she could spell and count earlier than most little ones that this day would come, and she'll move on to accomplish great things.

He has to let her grow up. No stopping that. He doesn't know how he's doing it, but he is. And he's strong. He can survive in this loft without her.

She is only five miles away.

And he's got his girlfriend.

Mmm. His girlfriend.

Kate Beckett is his girlfriend.

How did that finally happen?

Oh, right. It was all her. She took the plunge. And he went with her.

Rick smiles, taking a final sweep of Alexis' former room before strolling back downstairs. He turns down the lights and locks the front door. Retiring to his room, his phone dings with a text message.

He pulls his phone out of his pocket and grins.

The text is from Kate.

**On my way home. I'll call you soonish.**

He wastes no time in replying.

**I look forward to it.**

He fumbles around in his office, checking e-mail and muddling through his thoughts of Alexis and Kate. He hopes Alexis is truly alright with him and Beckett being romantically involved. He'll talk with her soon about it. Alexis has to be good with it because this thing with Kate is the real deal. Kate means the world to him. A different way, of course, than how Alexis means to him, but both gals are extremely important. Naturally, he wants them to get along. Maybe down the road they can be great friends.

He returns to his bedroom and starts stripping off his clothes. His shirt is gone, his pants are undone, and his phone buzzes again.

Another text…

**Hey.**

**Hey. Home already?**

**Yeah. Getting in bed. Wearing one of your shirts. ;-) **She sits on her bed and unwinds her ponytail.

**Mmmm, sexy. You're texting instead of calling?**

**I thought I'd text to see what you were doing. Didn't want to interrupt anything.**

Castle smirks. **I'm just in the process of changing. You know…taking my clothes off. :-)**

**Now that is sexy.** **Definitely don't want to interrupt you stripping.** She slips off his shirt that she has claimed as hers and climbs under the covers.

**Only boxers cover this hot bod. *eyebrow waggle***

***huge grin* Take them off.**

He pulls the covers back and plops down on the sheet. **And let you be the only one clothed? No way! You should snap a pic of yourself to prove that my shirt is the only thing you're wearing.**

Beckett smirks. **What shirt?**

In the next instant, her phone is blaring Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream". It's her ringtone just for her boyfriend.

She taunts him by answering in her sexiest bedroom voice, "Mmm, you've reached Detective Beckett. How may I help you tonight, Mr. Castle?"

It takes him a few moments for him to say anything back. He had lost the ability to even think. "You took your shirt off?"

"My shirt or your shirt?"

"You know what I mean!"

"Yes, I took it off. Take off your boxers and get in bed. You'll feel much more comfortable."

"Or I could just put more clothes on and show up at your place."

"No, Castle. You need to get use to being at the loft without your daughter. And if she needs you, you need to be available for her."

He plants a hand over his forehead. "Stop right there. Please do not mention my daughter when we're...like this. Whether we're in the same bed or not… Just don't."

She tries not to laugh. "Sorry. I'm kissing your shoulder through the phone."

He takes his hand away. "Yeah? That's sweet."

"Focus on me. No one else. Think you can do that? Cause I know you have trouble staying focused on something."

"Staying focused on you is easy. Cause you're you. You're hot. You're dominant. You're a goddess."

She had been smiling the entire time; her smile only grew larger. But at the word 'goddess', her mouth dropped a bit and her eyebrows rose. "A goddess? Really, Castle? That's what you think when you eye me up at work?"

"Did I say I think of that word while you're a work? I never specified that. You're a warrior at work. A warrior who looks like a goddess. You're so gorgeous, Kate."

"You know you don't have to flatter me to get what you want."

He moans softly as he slides under the covers, resting against the pillows. "And what is it that I want?"

"A way to ease the sexual tension that is seeping through this phone conversation." Oh God, that bedroom voice really does it for him. He doesn't respond, but she hears the change in his breathing. She knows he's turned on. "I'm not telling you again… Take. Your. Boxers. Off."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come over?" He figured he'd try once more.

"Castle!" She calls out his name with affection, feigning annoyance. Of course, he'd try again. He wouldn't be Castle if he didn't.

"Okay, okay. They're coming off."

She whispers seductively, "Imagine my hands grabbing them and pulling them down."

"You'd torture me by going too slow."

"Hmm…" She grins sexily. "I don't think so." Her voice lowers to a whisper again. "I'm very eager."

Rick drops his phone and quickly removes his boxers, throwing them and picking up his phone immediately afterwards. "They're off."

"Oh God, that's so hot."

He groans, but her next question throws him off: "Wait! You're not wearing socks are you?"

"No. No. They came off with the pants."

She breathes a sigh of relief. "Good. Socks aren't sexy."

"You're right on that one."

Kate slips further down on the bed and murmurs, "Mmm…if you were here, I'd kiss you like there's no tomorrow."

"And I could be there, but since you won't let me, you'll just have to imagine my tongue sliding past your beautiful lips and touching yours." His bedroom voice is intoxicating.

Her breathing grows heavy. "Thanks. Now I can't breathe."

He smirks, feeling very pleased with the way he affects her and can make her come undone. He knows this is only the start, but he has to make sure this is absolutely happening. "So, we're really doing this?"

"You're game, aren't you?"

"With you…always."

And now he has melted her heart, taking her breath away differently from mere moments ago.

"Please don't get sappy now," she says.

"Sorry."

"You're forgiven. Now…imagine my hands all over you. And my mouth is kissing and sucking your neck, your chest, and moving lower and lower." All he can do is moan and groan, feeling his erection rise and harden. "Yeahh…you definitely like that."

"How low are you going?"

"I'd say exactly where you want me." She gasps, licks her lips, and exclaims, "My God, Rick… You're huge!" She groans, and he seriously can't breathe right now. He almost starts coughing, but he remembers to take some breaths.

"I can't let you continue."

"Why?"

"Because… I'm pinning you to the bed and softly kissing your neck."

"Ohh. That feels great."

"More than great. My lips are traveling down your chest. My hands trail the sides of your body and massage your hips."

She gasps softly and whispers, "Oh God, I love your hands."

"How about my mouth as it puckers against the underside of your breast? And then, my tongue circles your nipple…"

"Yes!"

"That's nothing compared to my hands cupping your boobs and my thumbs rolling over your nipples."

"Oh. My. God!" Her right hand slides up her body to perform the action he just described to her. "I like that…a lot," she gasps. She works one breast and then the other, thumbing and tugging both nipples. She can't control her gasping and groaning, and he knows she's doing what she's doing.

"Let me guess," he says, "One hand is cradling the phone, and the other is fondling your boobs."

"Good guess," she breathes. She pinches her nipple hard, and she groans louder, feeling a surge of pleasure all the way to her womanhood.

Now he groans, his imagination running wild. She's naked in her bed feeling up her own boobs. So fucking hot!

"Are you touching yourself yet," she asks.

"Um, no…"

"You should. That's where my hand is heading."

He wraps his fingers around himself and lets out a staggering groan.

"Ohh yeahhh…" It turns her on so much to think of his hand on his erection. Her hand has traveled slowly down her body to caress her thigh. She bends her knees, spreads her legs, and eases two fingers along her hot wetness. She moans with pleasure, and he knows she's touching herself.

"It's my fingers rubbing you, Kate," he says huskily.

"Yes. Yesss." Her fingers are moving gently, much like how his hand is sliding over himself. "And it's my hand stroking you," she says seductively.

"Fuck yeah, it is. Oh God, Kate!" He rubs himself harder. He takes his thoughts a step further by imagining her warm, inviting mouth sucking his sensitive head. He can't control the noises that escape him, and they cause her fingers to speed up on her clit. "You're mouth is on me too," he tells her.

"Mmmm. I'm a dirty girl."

He chuckles and replies, "Mmhmmm. That's the way I prefer you."

She smiles brightly. "Oh, is it?"

He corrects himself: "One of many ways I prefer you."

"That's what I like to hear. 'Dirty' isn't my only asset."

"You have many amazing ASS-ets."

Only moans release from her next as she loses herself in the immense pleasure she's giving herself. Then, there's heavy breathing… He moves his hips and feels closer to ecstasy just from her breathing.

Her legs are as wide as they can be, and she can't believe how incredible this entire experience is. She thrives on using her imagination to see him and having his voice directly in her ear.

He's just as thrilled as she is. Her voice spurs him on to no end, and being forced to use his mind to see her is certainly different from what he's use to. Not that he's never had phone sex before. He has. But it's been a while. And it's the first time with _her_.

He cannot believe they're doing this. He's in a relationship with his long-beloved muse, and she initiated this erotic activity. Is this what heaven is?

No. Can't be. Heaven is being in the same room as her. Naked and blissful.

What this is…is…erotic. Like being in secret sex club. And they're the only members.

She lets out a wicked cry, and he says, "Are you close? I bet you are. I bet this feels so so good for you."

Her mouth opens, but she can't speak, can't form any words. She cries out sharply, and he eggs her on even more: "Imagine my mouth on you. My tongue performing magic down there."

"Yes. Yes! Ohhhhh, Rick!" Her fingers move faster, and she demands, "Keep talking."

"Oooh, is the sound of my voice doing it for you?"

Kate is in such a frenzy that she hastily answers, "Damn straight, it is!"

Rick is taken a bit by surprise. He's definitely pleased with how much she's enjoying this, but for her to flat out confirm the power that he voice has… He loves how raw she is.

He groans as he grips his head and continues in his extremely sexy and deep bedroom tone, "You want me to tell you how much I love this? Cause I'm enjoying this very, very much. I love hearing you breathe. I love hearing all the sexy sounds you're making tonight." His voice is as low as possible. "I love imagining your beautiful fingers touching yourself, feeling how wet you are. Ohhh God, Kate…I bet you are soaking wet. I wish I could feel."

She's on the verge of ecstasy. "Castle... Castle!"

He can tell by her tone that she's about to come. He grips himself harder, pumping himself furiously. Sure, he likes her words and her bedroom voice too, but he can get off on just her sex noises.

Her digits and his panting carry her to sexual joy, and she explodes with screams and gasps, her body shaking frantically. She yells his first name and breathes so heavily.

Hearing her orgasm does it for him. Knowing she's reached this peak causes his explosion between the sheets. He groans her name repeatedly – loud but not too loud. He collapses on the bed, his arms and legs spread and relaxed. He has put his phone on speaker and placed it on the pillow beside his head.

She feels extremely loose, as if she's lounging on a cloud. She keeps her phone to her ear, but she can't talk because she's still catching her breath.

He catches his first, a minute later. "That was…something."

"Mm. Something?" He doesn't have an actual word to describe it?

"I don't have a vocabulary right now."

"Understandable." She smiles briefly.

He takes a deep breath and wonders, "Did we really just do that?"

"Castle, you can't ask that every time we do something new that's sexual."

"But it's incredible that we do those kinds of things now. Together."

"I agree. It's amazing. But you don't have to say that all the time." She's trying to put on her stern face, but she's failing. Luckily, he's not there to see it.

"I can't believe your scolding me right after phone sex!"

"After I've cuffed you to my bed and dominated you while wearing a leather outfit, what are you going to say?"

"More please?" He loves messing with her. But if he's being honest, he'd like this to come true and knows he should be a good boy so that he's allowed to experience Naughty Beckett.

"Castle," she says as a warning.

"I won't say what you don't want me to say. Promise. Besides…I'll be too out of it to say anything."

"Good." She lets out a soft laugh and runs her fingers through her hair.

"I have to change my sheets now. It's your fault, you know."

"My fault?"

"You started this whole thing. Which I love, I might add."

"Go switch your sheets. I'll be here," she says happily.

He grins, loving the fact that she doesn't want to hang up yet.

She'll wait for him. That's nice.

"I have you on speakerphone." He sets his phone on the bedside table and carefully gets out of bed. "If I was there with you, I wouldn't have to do this."

"You regret having phone sex with me?" She knows he doesn't.

He hurries to the phone, reiterating, "No, no, no, no, no! No regrets whatsoever. I loved it. I look forward to more. Cause at some point I'll have to go promote another best-seller somewhere and you won't be able to get off work to travel with me. I'll need those kind of phone calls then."

All she can do is smile because he's right. She doesn't want to admit that he's right. So, instead, she says simply, "I don't have any regrets either." He resumes the sheet removal but stops in his tracks when she says, "I really enjoyed myself."

He smirks and replies, "Me too."

"Oh, I know."

After exchanging sheets and settling himself back in bed, he takes her off speakerphone and cradles "her" to his ear again. Their conversation is delving into the realm of Frozen Heat and how this writer and this muse are together now. Much like when they wrapped up that case involving the superhero Lone Vengeance. Then, the subjects of zombies and vampires come up, and that gets them thinking about Halloween. They debate about costumes well into the night and can't seem to stop talking the other's head off.

Neither of them mind it.


End file.
